jscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Bradbury
Robert James Bradbury is a police officer working for the NYPD. Along with his success on undercover missions, he is a successful game designer under the name, Allen Crawford. In addition, he married his high school classmate, Isis Walker with twin boys. He also happens to be the heir of Bradbury Enterprises. Due to him being the heir, he is extremely wealthy. Appearance Robert is regularly seen in neat clothing as well as the occasional suit and tie. He has light blue eyes, black hair with a broad physique. Due to his broad physique, there were quite a few women who wanted him. It also includes his taste in fashion and excellent facial features. There were quite a few who resented him because of his popularity. Personality A quiet individual who is regularly seen alone. From time to time, his own classmates wanted his assistance on the work they are given, which he didn't seem to mind. They are perfectly aware that he is extremely wealthy. From it, he is often at times picked on due to his wealth, but it didn't bother him. Relieving himself is another matter because he relieves it by going to the arcade. Despite his class, he would rather feel more comfortable treated like a classmate opposed to either an outsider or superior due to his class. History Robert is born to a rich family that possesses its own business. Being the heir, he was obligated to succeed in all areas. Even his parents were strict as well. He didn't complain about the workload he was given. As the years go by is when his father, Aaron signs him up for martial art classes whereas his mother, Linda signs him up for language courses. He has the two during the summer. It happened when he was just five years old. Even at that kind of age, he is practically a genius be it academics or not. It is the same for martial art classes and yet he found a way to relief himself of his worries. the only difference is that he uses more strength than usual. The members often at times complain about the amount of strength he uses. Thankfully, it is quite rare for him to use more strength than usual. He soon entered Brooklyn Technical High School. Unaware to others and vice versa is that his parents are graduates of Brooklyn Tech. He knows that his parents want him to succed during his time there. Even during his years in high school, others are well aware that his parents are graduates. Likewise he remained at the top. There were quite a few girls who seem to like him due to his facial features, taste in fashion and broad physique. Eventually Isis Walker soon fallen for him. She wasn't the only one who had fallen for him because she is well aware of his popularity. It is largely due to his build, facial features and sense of fashion. Furthermore, Robert developed feelings for her. Moreover, the time that the two had together during their years in high school is when they spend quality time together. When high school was over was he applied and got accepted into Harvard. Even in Harvard, he was able to have a balance lifestyle. Isis on the other hand applied to another college. Like usual, Robert remained at the top of his class. He didn't bother to take part in extracurricular activities. In the end, he graduated at the top of his class. Prior to his graduation from Harvard is when he spends quality time with Isis during semester breaks. It was more than enough time. They also took the liberty of traveling. The two were married during their years in college. They also received their parents' approval. It was no problem receiving her parents' approval, but getting his parents' approval took some convincing. Despite their difference in class, the two were able to sort out their differences. After their graduation in college was when the two started living together. For the time being is when they spend it at his household. Overtime was when the two started living in a house that the two could agree on. He gained more than enough as a freelance game designer under the name, Allen Crawford. He soon started working as a police officer in the IT division. Isis on the other hand started working as a lawyer in a fairly well known firm. Relationships Isis Walker During the years that the two had in high school was when the two were often at times together. He also took the time to help her out on the homework. Other than that, the two spend their off days by dating. There were a few meals that he had difficultly with, but he didn't seem to mind. Trivia *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 169 lbs *Household members: father and mother *Favorite subject: n/a *Favorite color: blue or red *Favorite music: classical *Favorite food: n/a *Favorite movie: n/a *Best subject: All *Preferred dating spot: library or high class restaurant *Most wanted item: high class restaurants around the world *Hobbies: reading, playing on the computer, playing video games, weightlifting, meditating, playing the piano and listening to music *Alternative job: game designer *In German the meaning of the name Robert is: Famed, bright; shining. An all-time favorite boys' name since the Middle Ages. *This interesting name is of English origin, and is locational from places so called in Durham and Cheshire. The derivation is from the Olde English pre 7th Century 'brad', meaning broad, or spacious, with 'byrig', a town, or fort. The place name is recorded circa 1050, in 'History of St. Cuthbert' as 'Brydbyrig', evolving to become 'Bradbery' by 1183 as recorded in the Boldon Book of the Domesday Book. During the Middle Ages, when it was becoming increasingly common for people to migrate from their birth place, to seek work elsewhere, they would often adopt the village name as a means of identification, thus resulting in a wide dispersal of the name. *He is extremely intelligent to correct teachers